Delta 146
Changed *CHANGE: After a lengthy investigation, the Imperial Transportation Committee has determined that the Golden Grouper is indeed a cargo disk and not a rare confectioner resource. Operational parameters for the Golden Grouper have been adjusted to conform to those used by other cargo disks. *CHANGE: Dim crystals are now stackable *CHANGE: Altered the name of the quest "Earn Lasting Embers" to "Memni's Challenge: Earn Lasting Embers" *CHANGE: The players in the "Wedding Quest" created by Peter Beagle have been moved to the Forbidden Zone until such time that they can get their act together and have a working quest. Fixed *FIX: Corrected the scribing requirement on Expert Dragon Tool Claw *FIX: Dragon Quests: Tooth and Claw VIII-X must now be completed in order. *FIX: Fixed a bug in Dragon Quest: Primal Master that was preventing the quest from progressing. The quest will now correctly refer to Fallen Warriors. *FIX: Dragon Quest: Tooth and Claw X now refers to Wraith Lords rather than Wraith Masters. Level 100 undead will now count for quest completion. Xerix's list of targets will now be deleted at the end of the quest. *FIX: Corrected typos in Dragon Quest: Primal VIII and Dragon Quest: Primal Mastery X *FIX: Dragon Quest: Primal Mastery III will now correctly mark itself as complete once finished. *FIX: Corrected an issue which might keep Dragon Quest: Primal V from completing correctly. *FIX: Quest "Breath of Lightning: Create Bars of Dabihian Silver" will now point you properly to Kirasanct to find Toraebel. Also, Kelakhan now properly knows that Toraebel is female. *FIX: Removed references to decalSize and decalDistance from Essence Residue nodes. This appears to have fixed the disco patch that was showing up with the Dim Essence Residue. *FIX: Changed the under construction lair mural model to prevent interference with other chambers and the outside lair boundaries. Note: There is still an issue with placing murals on the right and bottom edge of the planning window, we are working on that. *FIX: Fixed an issue with the Human Alchemist building that caused other buildings and landscape to flicker and disappear. *FIX: Corrected the delay reduction on the Fangs of Fury. *FIX: Quest "Earn Lasting Embers" is no longer repeatable and can only be obtained by Dragons. *FIX: Group Instant Transfer II now has the correct coin value (this will ensure it properly overwrites Group Instant Transfer I) *FIX: Added keyword "tool" to the Verdean Tipped Technique that will allow it to be applied to Tool Claws *FIX: Clawful of Ash from Attunement to Drakul quest can now be deleted and traded *FIX: Corrected the hoard value on the Exquisite Ring Added *ADD: Blight Resistance spell, formula and augmentation now have icons associated with them (Thanks to Valornyx) *ADD: Added "Valor and Vengeance" quest to Pratt for Dragons *ADD: Added 25 new decorative lair murals. 12 of them are the same but with variations on the background. (Thanks to Valornyx for 7 of the murals!) Note: Other decorative items are on the way including those that are seasonal event related. Plot Size Revamp I believe that every community in Istaria has been evaluated for revamp, and revamped where possible. Plots that were under 40 by 40 in size were brought up to that size if they were either removed, or increased in size, where possible. Plots that were an "odd" size were increased in size to an even multiple of 5. Plots that were "crooked" (not parallel to N/S line) were straightened. Plot markers were moved to be along the road so they are easier to find if possible. Details *Guild Arua, Aki, Ambato, Apia, Back Bay, Calm Waters, Carmo, Cire, Clearport, Crucita, Eli, Gerard, Harmony, Haven, Imago, Immons, Jambi, Kable, Madaba, Manta, Miyuki, Moroto, Mundi, Nana, Nong, North Balzar, North Saritova, Padraig, Pangai, Papa, Penza, Sakon, Saritova, Sem, Serenity, Sil, South Balzar, Surin, Tagan, Tavu, Tirzah, Yewn, Yumi: All communities have had plots resized as possible. As part of this, roads and wells/sand piles may have been moved or removed to allow better community layout. In addition: **Aki: Added some world decorations **Apia: Added large gazebo and trees for decoration **Guild Back Bay: Added large gazebo for decoration *Vagrant's Rest: Removed many plots, split southern from northern plots, resized the southern four. *Vagrant's Respite: Moved northern plots from Vagrant's Rest into new community, resized the plots. *Izzon's Crest: Resized the community boundaries *South March: Deleted some plots, resized the rest, resized the community boundaries *Pleasant Canyon: Removed all standard plots (not lairs) as well as the well and sandpile and destination pad *Bristugo: Removed some plots, resized others, added some buildable walls and two guard posts *Dalimond Heights: Removed from the game *Dalimond Outlands: Deleted two plots, resized the remaining two *Spire's Shadow: Deleted many plots, resized community to only include lairs near the Spire *Spire's Gate: New community containing former lairs and plots from Spire's Shadow, added a Destination pad *Spire's Trail: New community containing former lairs and plots from Spire's Shadow, added a Destination pad *Dalimond Ridge Gate: Deleted most plots in community, resized remaining plots *King's Cross: Moved lair from Dalimond Ridge Gate to King's Cross *Slate Crest: Removed most of the plots, resized the rest *Scorpion Island: Darvus, Elmnic, Mambow Point, Scorpion Bay, Scorpion's Claw, Solitaire, South Point, Water's Edge: Removed a few plots, resized others to create variety of sizes in community. Scorpion Bay has been completely redesigned to have significantly larger plots. *Sanctuary Bay: Removed one plot to make room, resized and oriented remaining plots. *Communities on Shepherd's Mountain have been resized as much as possible. Some world objects were moved to allow for resizing. *Communities on Trandlar have been resized. Category:Delta